rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
Fox McCloud
Fox McCloud is the main protagonist of the Star Fox video game series and the leader of the Star Fox team. Biography Lylat Wars As the son of legendary pilot James McCloud, Fox has demonstrated exceptional ground and aerial combat abilities. Five years after the mad scientist Andross was exiled to the planet Venom for treason, General Pepper had received reports of unusual activity originating from Venom. To find answers, he had hired the Star Fox Team, whose members comprised of James McCloud, Peppy Hare, and Pigma Dengar, to fly to Venom and investigate the activity. Once they arrived, Pigma turned against the team by attacking James and Peppy. During the ensuing battle, James had sacrificed himself to give Peppy the chance to escape back to Corneria and report James' courageous final moments, along with the news that Andross has amassed a huge army and intends to conquer the Lylat System, thus signaling the beginning of the Lylat Wars. To carry on his father's legacy, Fox formed a new Star Fox Team, comprised of James's old wingman Peppy Hare, brash flyboy Falco Lombardi, and the mechanical genius Slippy Toad in the hopes of not only putting a stop to Andross' evil schemes, but also avenge James's supposed death. Fox led an incipient Star Fox through many different battles across the Lylat System, encountering friends and foes alike, such as his closest friend Bill Grey and went toe-to-toe with his rival Wolf O'Donnell of Star Wolf. Once Star Fox reached Venom and fought off Star Wolf, Fox entered Andross's base and fought the mad scientist alone, despite the protests of his allies. Fox was able to best Andross, but intending to take him down with him, Andross self-destructed. Fox screamed at his impending demise, believing that this is the end of him, but suddenly, James appeared and guided him out of the base, just as it exploded. With Andross finally defeated, they returned to Corneria, where General Pepper offered to integrate the team into the Cornerian Army. Fox turned it down, however, stating that they prefer to do things their own way. Saurian Plight Eight years have passed since the Lylat Wars. A more cocky and immature Fox has received word from General Pepper that the planet of Sauria is in the middle of a grueling civil war. And what's worse, the planet is about to explode. With a large sum of money as payment for their success, Fox decides to accept the mission, on the one condition that he leaves his blaster, as Pepper believed that he needs to rely more on verbal negotiation rather than brute force. Upon arriving at ThornTail Hollow, he learns from Queen EarthWalker that her son, Prince Tricky has been kidnapped and taken to Ice Mountain, home of the SnowHorn Tribe. Armed with a staff he found on the surface, he rescued Tricky and brought him back to his mother. He later discovered that General Scales, the leader of the SharpClaw Army, had invaded the Force Point Temples and stole the SpellStones, which held the planet together within them and Tricky's breath is the key to activating them. With the young EarthWalker prince's help, he collected the SpellStones and returned them to the Force Point Temples. Along with recovering the SpellStones, Fox had to retrieve the five Krazoa Spirits and bring them to the Krazoa Palace. Once he did and defeated Scales in a one-on-one duel, he discovered that the final Krazoa Spirit was within him. After freeing a telepathic vixen named Krystal from her prison, Fox chased down the statue head of the Krazoa God, who revealed himself as a fully revived Andross. After finally defeating Andross for good with the help of a returning Falco, the planet was restored. Aboard the Great Fox, the team was thanked for their efforts and was given a monetary reward as payment. Falco rejoined and Krystal expressed her gratitude by also becoming a member. Aparoid Invasion A year after peace was brought to Sauria, what remains of Andross' armies have almost been eliminated, but from the darkness of space, a new threat emerges. After dealing with Andrew Oikonny and his rebel forces on Fortuna, the Aparoids began to invade the Lylat System and started assimilating beasts and machines into their collective hive mind. After the team destroys an Aparoid that destroyed Andrew's ship just as they were about to apprehend him, they find and a Core Memory within its remains. The information given to them by Slippy's father, research director Beltino Toad revealed that a lone Aparoid destroyed an entire Cornerian fleet around 17 years ago. Though a few of the soldiers survived, their troubles were just beginning. They managed to begin analyzing the Core Memory they collected on Fortuna, but noted that they could gather more information if a more complete specimen was obtained. And their mission couldn't have come at a better time. An unknown distress signal began to transmit from a Cornerian outpost on Katina, but there was no response. Fox decided to investigate on foot while the rest of the team covered him from above in their Arwings. The danger of an Aparoid invasion became true and Katina's defenses were overwhelmed by the Aparoids under the leadership of an Aparoid Walker. Star Fox managed to destroy the giant Aparoid and save the outpost, but just as they were about to collect their prize, Pigma appeared from the skies, having been the culprit behind the SOS signal, and stole the Walker's Core Memory after destroying it and fled the atmosphere, intending to sell it for a high price. The team followed him to the Sargasso Space Zone, a safe haven for many different varieties of criminals controlled by Star Wolf's leader, Wolf O'Donnell. After driving the thugs and destroying their fleet, Wolf and Leon arrive with Star Wolf's newest member, Panther Caruso. After an abrupt dogfight, they have a ceasefire and Fox demands that Wolf turn Pigma over. Wolf clarifies that he's no longer a member of Star Wolf, he's not even welcome in Wolf's territory. Ultimately, Panther's infatuation with Krystal caused him to point the team to Fichina. Upon arriving to Fichina, they discover that Pigma has tampered with the planet's climate control center, causing a massive blizzard. Fox goes planet side with a Landmaster to reactivate the climate control center manually so that the Arwings can safely fly on the surface. But after resetting the system, the security sentry bots attack Fox, mainly due to Pigma's tampering with the ID system. Falco arrives just in time to rescue Fox and carry him on his wing. While Slippy investigated the bots, Fox and Falco attacked the Aparoids that have swarmed the surface. He then surmises that the Aparoids can infect and control machines. Pigma arrives and shows his control of them by infecting a part of the center's engineering and triggers an overload of the climate control center's power reactors. They left Pigma alone and focused on protecting the Climate Control center, the only thing that can keep Fichina habitable. After destroying the infested machinery, the overload is halted. The team was able to track Pigma to an asteroid field. Upon arrival, they see three empty Wolfens, sensing that Star Wolf was here earlier and have abandoned ship, according to Krystal. After navigating through the asteroids and a base under construction, they finally found Pigma, who's been fully infected by the Aparoids. After defeating the infected Pigma and recovering the Core Memory, Krystal received a telepathic distress signal from Sauria, sensing "cries of agony".Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Star Fox world Category:Heroes who have love ones